


Ice Ice Baby

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gaining superpowers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len is having trouble adjusting to his new ice powers.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 5 of the flarrowverse rare-pair week (although a little later in the day than usual) for the prompt, Powerswap/Gaining Superpowers/Losing Superpowers.

Len frowned as he once again shot icicles from his hands and they went places that he really didn’t want them to. He glowered at it for a moment before sighing in exasperation. He wanted to have control over this stupid power now and it wasn’t happening at all. He just wanted it to be over. He was sick up freezing things accidentally.

“You will figure it out eventually. You just need to get a little better control, that’s all. These things take time. I am sure that you will figure it out. It took Barry Allen months before he had proper control over his powers. It has only been a week. Now come and eat some dinner. I know that you have to be hungry.” Rip gestured towards the dining room where Len could hear laughter from the other Legends.

He followed after Rip to the kitchen and sighed as the wall of noise hit him. He loved his team but they could be exhausting. It only took a few minutes and they were all sitting down to eat their meal. Len managed the first few bites, his control enough that he was able to keep the ice from creeping back up.

However after a few minutes, he became distracted by something that the Legends were saying and he lost focus, and therefore control. The ice crept down his hand and onto his fork leaving his food frozen solid. He looked at for a moment and then to his horror and shame he began to feel tears creeping up to his eyes.

Before they would have a chance to fall though, he desperately tore out of the kitchen. He went to his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. He knew that it was childish but he was just so sick of freezing everything that he touched. He couldn’t even touch Rip without worrying about giving him frostbite.

He heard the footsteps behind him and but refused to turn around. He didn’t want to have to face his lover, it was too hard. All he wanted to do was lie there in defeat and hope that the world would end. He really hated feeling like this.

Len felt the soft brush of fingertips along the back of his neck. He gave a deep sigh and turned to look at this boyfriend. Rip gave a small smiled and traced along his cheek. Then Rip did something that almost had Len pulling away from him.

He picked up his hands.

Len hadn’t touched anyone since he had first begun to show signs of his ice powers. He was terrified that he was going to accidentally hurt someone on his team with his power. therefore, he had drawn back every time that someone tried to touch him and it had left him unbelievably lonely. He hated the feeling of not even being able to do the casual touches that always came with living in such closer quarters.

Rip gently rubbed his cold fingers until he began to have feeling in them. Then he bent down an laid a kiss on them. Rip sucked the cold fingers into his mouth laving each one carefully and Len didn’t have it in him to pull away. All he could do was stare in amazement at what was happening.

The shying hadn’t been one-sided. The other Legends had been careful when he had accidentally frozen the entire bridge. He had yet to have a loss of control that bad since then but he figured that it was only a matter of time. What he was really sick of was the way that even Mick didn’t want to risk touching him.

Rip didn’t seem to have those compunctions though. He pressed and kissed his hands, the source of his power as though they were normal and not dangerous. Len didn’t realize how much he really needed that until he had it. Len felt emboldened by the fact that Rip wasn’t scared of him (and a little suspicious to be honest) so he leaned forward and kissed him desperately on the lips.

He fully expected that Rip would pull back. That he would remember that Len was dangerous when he was absent-minded. But what he got was reciprocation in full force. Rip surged forward and pinned him to the bed. He pressed kiss after kiss to Len’s lips, cheeks, and neck. Making sure that each one was without the slightest trace of hesitation. The two of them laid on the bed kissing for a few moments before Rip broke back and began to speak.

“I know that this last week has been nearly impossible for you. No one will touch you. You can’t trust yourself not to freeze things and we haven’t had the chance to be intimate in weeks. But I am telling you right now that it will get better.”

“Do you really believe that? Do you really think that things will improve and I will have enough control to not ever worry about it?” Rip shook his head.

“That is not what I meant. What I meant was that even if you don’t gain control, life will get better. We will come up with ways of managing it. The Legends will adjust and you will go back to ducking smacks from Sara and hugs from Ray. Things will get better even if you never get control. Even if you will always have to be on guard. You aren’t alone anymore Leonard, and I refuse to allow you to act as though you are.”

Len ducked his head and tears really did begin to fall from his eyes. He buried his face in Rip’s shoulder until he was able to regain his composure.

“That means more to me then you will ever know.” Rip smiled at him and kissed him one last time.

“I can hazard a guess. Now, how about we go and eat some dinner. You do realize that this gives us a built-in excuse to hand feed right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos or find me at Tumblr at angsty-violet.


End file.
